


i have no complaints

by zombiesolace



Series: feelin' myself [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Asexual Character, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Flirting, Kink Negotiation, Lingerie, Pre-Canon, Relationship Negotiation, Son Nefes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiesolace/pseuds/zombiesolace
Summary: “You want me to wear them?” she asks, curious.She’dlike to wear them.“You’re going to try them on right now?” he says, turning away and adjusting the couch cushions for some reason. “I would--love to see you in them, yes.”He’snervous, she realises gleefully.“Right now?”(or: Dan and Matt explore what it means to be sexy)





	i have no complaints

**Author's Note:**

> Dan’s a service top and Matt’s a switch and them’s the facts folks

Money is currency, that’s life. It’s something everyone can agree on. If you ask what else people consider currency, what is worth exchange in an emotional sense, they’ll have more to say. Dan appreciates a task being completed without her having to ask. Matt values openness and honesty. Renee enjoys having time put aside for her and doing the same in return. Allison…

Dan fingers the parcel in her grip; traces the discreet packaging, the pretty font of a high end clothes store printed on the label.

If Allison can show her affection by throwing money at you she will.

They’re working on broadening her emotionally stunted horizons. While also thanking her for the gifts she does give them.

The problem here of course is that Dan knows what this gift is and she’s not sure she wants it. Less because of what it is and more _because_ Allison bought it.

She really gets into – and Dan suspects: lowkey gets _off_ – on hearing about her friends’ sex lives.

“Matt,” she calls, leaving the entrance of the dorm to drop down on the couch beside him. There are textbooks and notes spilled about him but it’s the video game he has set up that she distracts him from.

He pauses Undertale and bites his tongue between his teeth, a smile growing on his face. “There’s only so much work I can do before it becomes demoralising.”

“Yeah, same,” Dan says, momentarily distracted. A decent percentage of her had believed she struggled in high school because she was so single minded about getting an Exy scholarship. Three years into University and it’s feeling much the same, i.e. a trial. Betsy thinks there’s a good chance she has ADHD and if that doesn’t explain her _entire_ lacking relationship with schooling then she’s sure some form of gender and/or race based bigotry will.

“What’s this?” Matt asks, nudging his knee against hers.

Dan presents the package with a raised eyebrow and an demonstrative wave of her hand. “I’m pretty sure it’s lingerie.”

He makes a surprised noise and turns his body to face her. Dan imitates him, crossing her legs in turn and pressing their knees together.

“You bought lingerie?” He has two fingers pressed to the package to better read the label. He recognises the brand where she doesn’t. “Nah, Allison bought you lingerie. Wait. Allison bought you _lingerie?_ ”

Dan laughs at the baffled look on his face.

The package is easy enough to tear into and once it is, Dan finds herself holding a see-through plastic pocket filled with red tissue paper. She exchanges a curious look with Matt and peels it open. Inside is a matching bralette and panty set.

“That is definitely lingerie,” Matt says, somewhat delighted. “I have no idea what she’s thinking most of the time, but I love her.”

They’re the pair Dan had pointed out weeks ago. She’d joined Allison on this very couch for some downtime and found her scrolling through a page of fancy underwear. She’d dropped her head on Allison’s shoulder and she’d turned the laptop so Dan could see. These pale pink, lacy monstrosities were the ones she’d made the most noise about. She likes the line they ride between strikingly sexy and lazily luxurious.

“I haven’t worn anything like this since I was on stage,” she says, stroking the soft fabric. She can feel from touch alone that they’re much better quality than anything Snowy Starlet’s had offered her. The lingerie feels at once like a costume and a chance at self expression. In truth it represents possibility: Dan can make of this however she desires.

Matt has barely looked at the underwear. She knows she could wear anything and he’d be looking at her as he always does. His big doe eyes bright with intensity and warmth.

“You want me to wear them?” she asks, curious. _She’d_ like to wear them.

“You’re going to try them on right now?” he says, turning away and adjusting the couch cushions for some reason. “I would--love to see you in them, yes.”

He’s _nervous_ , she realises gleefully.

“Right now?” she muses.

Matt smiles in self-deprecation, rubbing at the back of his head.

“The thing is, Matt,” she says, shuffling closer. She peers up at him through her eyelashes, stroking the soft panties as she does.

He clasps his hands over her knees with a laugh. “What is it?”

Dan brushes her nose along his cheekbones, feels his eyelashes flutter against her skin. “I don’t wear just bought clothes until after they’ve been fucking washed.”

Matt snorts and smashes a kiss to her cheek. “You’re cute.”

She slumps against him, burying her face in his neck. She’s smiling wide enough for it to take over her whole face. “What’re _you_ gonna wear, huh?”

He runs his hands up and down her back, the mirth in his chest vibrating against her.  “I’ll ask Allison.”

“Ohhh,” Dan says, pulling back in delight. “ _Please_ do.”

Matt pauses, his hands stilling on her hips. “You want me to?” he says. “You’d like that?”

She shrugs, glancing down in surprise. “If you’re interested?”

He nods slowly, considering her and the lingerie set. He looks a little surprised himself. “I am.”

Dan takes a breath, eyes unfocused as she thinks this conversation over. “This is fun.”

Matt takes her hand, a little sheepish but mostly amused. “I uh, yeah. I’m excited.”

She smirks and makes a show of leaning in to eyeball his crotch. He shoves her away, embarrassed. “Not like that!”

His smile turns crooked, teeth flashing. “Well, not yet.”

 

* * *

 

Dan realised early in life that she needs control. Too much  – her parents untimely deaths, her aunt’s poor care, her high school coach’s lack of belief, her mark on the world – of _her_ had been constrained by others.

Getting a job had been a bid for freedom and a bend at the knee all in one fell swoop. Her family had needed the money and Dan had needed out of the house. There’d been nothing to begrudge, she saw the world in shades of grey long before she realised other’s lied about the clarity of their blacks and whites. It’s why she hadn't throttled Andrew when he'd forced Matt into overdose. Morally…she could go on forever: the good, the bad, the in between, that which is neither. Life is what it is: bullshiiiit.

Now, three years from home, life is what Dan makes of it and she likes to feel fucking sexy. She stands in her crappy dorm room, barely neatened by her or her roommates in preparation for this. The lingerie she wears is bought by one of those nosy roommates, the sheer curtains turning the sun into a mood light bought by the other. She’s not on stage, she’s not thinking about Exy or groceries or her baby cousin’s latest adventure. Her audience will be one she can be present for and, more importantly, one she won’t have to perform for. They’re gonna fuck in a bunk bed.

It’s not pretty, but it’s got Dan’s stamp of approval ecstatically indented in it. The red of the ink gleaming with excitement and the cut of the letters clean.

There’s a knock at the door. It makes her smirk. “You _can_ come in.”

“Would you just close your eyes?” Matt asks through the door. “I’m not dressed. I didn’t want to do it in the bathroom and then, y’know, _reveal_ myself like this is some cheap movie makeover.”

Dan would very much like to see him throw the door open, backlit by the living room lights and saunter in, but Matt is nothing if not genuine.

“You’ll have to close your eyes too,” she says, “I am dressed.”

“What?” he says, hitting the ‘t’ hard. “I don’t believe you! We were out here talking a minute ago.”

She shrugs in amusement, hand on her hips. “I’m ready to go.”

“Eager much,” he teases. “Shut your eyes, I’m coming in.”

Dan realises a moment too late as the backs of her eyelids lighten that she probably should have made herself comfortable somewhere rather than just parking herself in the centre of the room but so be it. The door closes, shrouding them in the comfortable shadows of low light.

Matt laughs kind of helplessly. “Thank fuck I picked something simple. Some of the things Allison pointed out had so many straps.”

Dan listens to his clothes rustle with growing excitement. “They’re to make stripping easier.”

“I’d like to focus on getting into the damn thing first.”

“Is it pretty?” she says coyly.

Matt snorts. “Of course.”

Dan grimaces. “How much money did you spend?”

“You don’t want to know. Allison made me go all out and you _know_ I had no problem with that.” There’s a thump – an unbalanced foot hitting the ground – and then light swearing from him.

“Man, take a look at me,” Dan says with little humility, “I’ve got myself a rich ass boyfriend who is highly susceptible to suggestion and understands under no uncertain terms that I won’t put out. I’m _real good_.”

Matt laughs softly. “He sounds like a lucky bastard.”

“Yeah, she is too,” she says, grinning like a fool she’s sure. Her life has improved greatly since Coach hunted her down and Matt is high on the list of reasons why.

“Alright, my dear,” he says with all the air of a good humoured aristocrat in a period drama. He and Renee spend far too much time acting out the many adaptations of _Pride and Prejudice_. “I am in appropriate attire and at your service.”

“Let’s get on the bed.” Dan holds her hands out before and stumbles over. She just gets her fingertips on the frame when a gust of air brushes past her face.

“Look ou—” she manages before Matt tumbles into her side, his big hulking foot jamming her toes into the ground.

“Sorry, sorry,” he says with breathless laughter, hands grasping clumsily her at the waist.

Dan aims to pat at his chest and finds his chin.

“On the bed,” she says with a snigger.

“I know you’re of a, maybe, average height,” he says, “but I’m not and this is a bunk bed so I’m going to need some time.”

“We could always just fuck on the floor,” she suggests, ducking under the bunk and banging her elbow against what she thinks is the foot of the bed.

“You’re charming really,” Matt says as the bed throws like the high seas.

Dan reaches out and crudely finds his face. His mouth is broad with a smile. “Alright, nerd, we can open our eyes now.”

Her pulse rate stutters despite her bravado. Matt is reclined against her pillows – loose limbed in an invite to touch – dressed in pitch black briefs and sheer thigh highs. Dan gapes.

“That colour is lovely on you,” he says sweetly. “You’re fucking gorgeous. I—”

Dan hauls herself up the bed. She crowds up between his spread legs and traces the tops of his tights. “ _Nice._ ”

Matt smiles, glancing away quickly, and settles further into the bed. “A lot of what was on offer was super feminine? And that’s not me. We were in the men's section and yet the majority were busy. I just wanted something simple.”

“You got it,” Dan says. Her rubs her thumbs over the cut of his hip bones and catches against the briefs. They’re of an opaque silk, trim and off the leg where his underwear are usually baggy and lengthy. The thigh highs gradient prettily with the curves of his legs. There’s no lace, nor decorative stitching. She wants to say he’s gone as masculine as he could probably get with lingerie – and it’d be true – but it is more that he’s gone neutral with something typically feminine. Simple is the right word for this block black design; effective is a better one.

Dan kisses him. It’s a soft, slow thing. Their lips part with the quiet clicks of spit and breathy exhales. She gets her tongue in his mouth because she’s wanted to do that from the moment they hatched this plan. He clutches at her upper arms when she licks as deeply and delicately as she can go.

“Lay back,” she says, stroking her hands over his chest. She aims a few kisses at his mouth; some landing, some not. “I’ve got plans for you.”

Matt’s head tips away with an uneven groan. “This feels way more sexual that what we usually do and we’ve barely even touched.”

Dan squints at him. Yeah, they’ve barely even touched. She knows she looks good in the lingerie and her fingers are aching to undo Matt but nothing has happened yet.

He huffs a laugh at the look on her face. “Maybe not more sexual but definitely more suggestive.”

Dan drops back onto her hunches, amused. “Babe, you keep using all these nuanced words in a language I have yet to ever see evidence of.”

Matt closes his eyes and rubs his hands over his grinning face. “You are so asexual.”

Dan rocks forwards and knocks their foreheads together. “Tell me something I don’t know,” she bids.

He traces his fingers lightly up her arm, his nails brushing ever so often, gifting her goosebumps. At her shoulder he creeps a thumb under her bra strap, stroking softly. “It’s like this: for me, right now, you’re acting with intention.”

He pulls his finger free and the elastic snaps back against her skin; he shivers at the sound. With the subtle flair of symmetry he runs the backs of his index fingers down the straps of her bra until his knuckles rest against the tops of her breasts.

Dan takes a breath, he moves with her. “You’re actively trying to be sexy,” he says. “And you’re enjoying yourself in the process. That’s what makes this feel more alluring.”

She feels warmth in her gut and fond amusement everywhere else. She likes being perceived as attractive when it’s on her terms. There’s no denying she likes how she touches him. And she also thinks it’s cute that he pulled out another term to explain something sexual and expected her to understand. Still, she loves the dark colour of his eyes; the rich, ever present, brown and the way his pupils have fattened beneath his heavy lids. _That_ she can work with.

“You prefer this,” she asks quietly, situating herself over his crotch. The silk on silk slides is the epitome of luxury and the height of annoyance. She presses his legs together and straddles him for better purchase.

“What? The underwear?” he says, flinching as she grinds lightly.

She bites her lip purposefully and wiggles like she’s attempting to adjust her position. “And this intentional role I’m taking on.”

“No?” he says, pushing up onto his elbows. “I like everything you do. Everything we do.”

“Cool, same.”

He watches her carefully. “Are you performing right now?”

She considers this, rocking against him as she does. “Maybe a little? But not because this reminds me of my old job. It doesn’t. I might be wearing something that looks like the uniform, but that’s as far as the similarities go. We’ve done this before anyway, just without the fancy underwear.”

Matt shifts under her and stills when she pushes her hips down to hold him. “And that’s what you meant by role?” His voice slightly higher than usual and as usual when she has him in anticipation like this.

Dan grins, bracing herself over him on her hands. Bracketing him in. “I just want to take care of you.”

Matt wets his bottom lip, smiling slightly.

“I think,” she says, rocking her hips over his hardening cock with more _intention_ now. “We’re gonna get you off like this.”

She raises herself onto her knees and tugs his briefs down, hooking them behind his balls. Matt swallows, his eyes falling momentarily closed. She waits until he opens them again.

“You’re gonna rub yourself off on me,” she says. With slow movements and a lighter touch she runs her fingers up and down her pussy, tracing her lips through the silk. “Right here.”

Matt makes a soft, choked noise, his hips jerking off the bed.

Dan keeps eye contact as she strokes herself. She can feel herself getting wet, as per usual when she plays with Matt, but it isn’t something she’s ever understood. She gets that her body is still receptive to sex but like why? Why would it be interested?

Matt says her name quietly, desperately, and Dan tunes back in.

“Would you like that, baby?” she asks, dropping slowly onto his cock. He’s thick and laid out, stretched towards his belly button. All she’ll have to do is work herself up and down his length, whisper him a few sweet nothings and he’ll be good to go.

“Yes,” he gasps, rolling his hips up. Dan presses down harder, matching his movements. There’s sweat dripping across his scrunched brow, she wants to kiss him there.

“I love you like this,” she says in a rush. “I really have no interest in orgasms unless they’re yours.” She loves the way he looks at her throughout and the way he softens afterwards, all but falling into her arms.

“Dan, I—” Matt lets out a wrecked noise, somewhere between a moan and a broken breath.

“You need something, babe?” She puts her weight on one hand and places the other on his stomach, rubbing her palm up and down.

He squeezes his eyes shut on a particularly well aligned thrust. “Kiss me.” It makes Dan grin, bright and delighted, before responding.

“I can’t reach,” she says apologetically, dropping down to mouth at his sternum. “I’ll kiss you everywhere else I can.”

Matt gasps as she bites into pec, her breath hot on his raising nipple. “Yeah,” he says, “yeah, leave marks. Show me what I mean to you.”

Dan bruises his chest with kisses as the roll of his body against her grows erratic. She sucks as his nipples, thinking of how he pulls at hers. The way he winds his tongue around her flesh and pants hot against her skin. She remembers both for the sake of inspiration and because _damn_ is that something she enjoys.

Matt’s shoulders jolt whenever the lovebites turn sharp, moving like he wants to clutch at her before realising he needs his hands for leverage. Dan’s the only one with a free hand and she’s using that almost exclusively to trace patterns along his ribcage. The sensation makes him shake and her thrill.

“Dan,” he says loudly, surprising her, after minutes of sensation, satisfaction and stuttering breath. He’s so close and she’s got her hands braced against the roof of the bunk to get him there.

“You’re so good,” he gasps. “You know just what I like. And I love that we’ve figured out ways for us both to enjoy sex. I—” He trembles beneath her hips, their thrusts tight and controlled now.

Dan reaches out and brushes her fingers over his sweaty cheek. “What is it, baby? What can I do for you?”

Matt shakes his head as he leans into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed. “I want you to consider me eating you out—” he pants “—because I do, often.”

Dan’s movements stutter and Matt makes a displeased noise.

“Why the fuck would you say that now?” She needs to concentrate so she can give him her all and here he is distracting her with a load of unidentifiable feelings.

“Sorry,” he says, half laughing. “I feel good, that would feel good, I don’t know.”

She smiles begrudgingly. He gets so overwhelmed and dazed when he’s close, she loves him. “Do you have any idea how you make me feel?”

Matt makes a wounded noise, his thighs shuddering. “I hope it’s the same the way you make me feel, Dan.”

“You want to make me feel good?” she asks, in part to continue this game but mostly, because she can’t wait to question his bombshell.

“God, yes,” he says urgently, red from cheek to breast. “I do, I will.”

She’d make a pained noise if it wouldn’t worry him. She calls him sweetheart instead and he comes with her name on his lips. The moment he settles, lax and disorientated, he pulls her down on top of him and kisses her. It’s a sloppy slide of lips and Dan doesn’t bother to clean it up. She leans into him with a contented noise.

“Dan,” he says on a heaved sigh, arms hugged tight around her. “Love you.”

She snorts, warmth tumbling through her body. Her cheek is flat to his chest, his heart thudding frantically below her ear. There’s no fucking way orgasms feel better than this, no fucking way.

His breathing is slowing and honestly Dan would still like his attention on her. The sexy power trip was fun and now she wants some bants. She presses down on one of the hickies she made until he flinches. He’s quick to capture her hand and bite lightly at her fingers.

“Let me up,” she says, “you’re ruining our good underwear.”

His arms tighten around her, his brow furrowing.

“We should clean up.”

“In a minute.”

“I want to make out in the shower.”

He struggles into a sitting position, dragging her up with him. “That’s what I’m here for.” His kisses are lazy with afterglow, his hands slow with rapture. Dan leans into him, enjoying his caress.

She clears her throat after a time and he pulls back, looking confused and mock offended. His attitude relaxes her.

“I will consider it,” Dan says. “I have considered being eaten out before but abstractly. We’ve never really talked about it.”

“Yeah,” Matt says, “you set your boundaries and that was sort of covered by some of them, but I think I’d really enjoy it and I think maybe you would too.”

“I mean, touching does feel good,” she tries. Her well of words always seems to dry up when sex is topic of discussion. “But I’m not interested? And I sort of am. Different parts of me care in different ways.”

Matt grins at her, his fingers skating over her knuckles idly.

“Whatever,” she says, shrugging it off and rolling out of bed. “I’ll think on it.” She’ll ferret this out because she certainly _is_ curious in the head even if her vagina couldn't care less.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm updating every four days for the record, you can quote me on that


End file.
